1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of presenting an auto-stereoscopic visual effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To present natural three dimensional (3D) images on the display devices without using glass, light field displays and super multi-view displays have been developed. For example, when displaying an object by a light field display, the light field display can use lenticular lenses to direct images of different views of the object to different directions so viewers at different positions can watch different views of the object. In this case, by providing images of appropriate viewing angles to the right eye and the left eye of the viewer, the viewer would be able to sense the 3D visual effect.
In prior art, the fabrication and lamination process of the lenticular lenses may have a critical non-uniformity problem, which leads to increased cost of the display device and a phenomenon of crosstalk between pixels of the display device. However, the conventional 3D display algorithm doesn't have a good solution to solve the non-uniformity problem and the phenomenon of crosstalk, thereby affecting the 3D image quality of the display device.